


My Wizarding World

by LoveValdezMalfoySencen_13



Series: The Chosen Three; A Harry Potter Fanfiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveValdezMalfoySencen_13/pseuds/LoveValdezMalfoySencen_13
Summary: Once upon a time, Annabella, Emma, and Harry Potter became orphans and their lives were separated for 11 years. From the point of view of Annabella, we learn about her life at Hogwarts with her friends and family. A fanfiction of the famous novel Harry Potter, I invite you to hop on your broomstick (or if you prefer a thestral or hippogriff, I'm not stopping you) and join Annabella on her magical journey.IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS BECAUSE I STAY TRUE TO THE STORY WITH A FEW CHANGES TO INVOLVE ANNABELLA AND EMMA.





	1. Introduction and Education - But It's Just The Beginning

Once upon a time, - 

Do you really think this story is going to be a fairy tale? Do you think our lives are going to be easy-peasy and happy? Well, you are reading the wrong story if that is what you want. I am telling you MY story, including Harry and Emma, since we are triplets. But, before we get to present time, where everything is peaceful and the world is saved, let me tell you how we got there. I was born in Godric’s Hollow. We had a cat and lived very happy. But our lives were torn apart before I even learned to walk. Let us go back to the fateful day of October 31st, 1981 and make our way back to now when the world was finally at peace and good reigned supreme. 

Dad was entertaining us kids tonight. He was making smoke issue from his wand. We were trying to catch it, but it always evaporated before we caught the smoke. Mom was there, enjoying the family time we were having. Then, Dad got up, stretched, kissed Mom, and we all headed upstairs to go to bed. But, before we made it to the stairs, the door was busted off its hinges. 

Dad raced into the hallway, wandless, and said, “Run! It’s him! Take the kids! I’ll hold him off!” Mom ran up the stairs, but only after the intruder laughed a villainous laugh and a bright flash of green light flashed. Right when Mom put us in the crib, Harry fell asleep, Emma was happy for the visitor, and I was nervous because I knew this man had no good intentions. I watched Mom barricade the door, but the man opened the door easily with his wand and cleared the barricade with another easy flick. He cleared the space between the door and Mom with a few long strides. 

He looked at Mom and said, “Get out of the way.” 

Mom didn’t move. She cried, “Don’t kill them! Take me instead!” 

He repeated himself, a little agitated. “Get out of my way, you silly girl. Save yourself!” 

Mom didn’t move. She said, “No! Take me instead! Whatever you do, don’t kill them! Please!” 

He was now on the verge of yelling, but he controlled himself. “Step aside, girl! You don’t have to die.” 

Mom stood her ground. “Take me instead! I’ll do anything, anything! Just spare them!” 

He couldn’t stand it any longer. He pulled out his wand and yelled, “AVADA KEDAVRA!” There was a flash of green light and my mom fell to the floor. Emma thought it was highly interesting, like it was a game - sort of like the smoke – and thought Mom would wake up any minute. But I knew better. The same thing happened to Dad, and if he was just playing around, he would be back upstairs defending us. 

Then, the intruder turned on us. Emma had fallen asleep and I wasn’t going to let them both die. So, I dragged Harry over to Emma and I and shielded them both, but he had clear aim at both of us. He couldn’t decide who to kill first however, and when he fired the spell, it split to hit us three, but all I felt was a terrible headache and was blinded for seven seconds. But, it wasn’t the only thing that happened: the intruder was nowhere to be seen. I felt relieved and finally settled down to sleep. 

But, right before I was going to fall asleep, someone else ran into the house. I sat up straight, once again guarding Emma and Harry. But, it wasn’t the intruder. It was my godfather, but he wasn’t happy. He took one look at my mom and began crying. I heard him moaning “No” between sobs. He saw me sitting in the crib, grabbed me out, went back outside and we traveled through a tight tube of space and time into a dark, tight street lined with houses. We made it to the back of the street and went into his house. He set me down on the couch, and I fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fastforward 6 years and now I am 7 years old. But, I am not living a life of fame. That’s for Emma. Harry is living with our muggle aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon, along with their son, Dudley. But me, I’m living another life. I am going by the name of Serena Snape. But not because I want to hide from my fame. Because I when my godfather, Severus Snape, took me to his house, no one knew where I went. They assumed I was dead. So, Snape and I continued the charade. We tricked everyone, and would trick the Dark Lord, Voldemort, too, when he came back. Neither of us could deny that Voldemort was dead, but he wasn’t fully alive either. So, being a Metamorphamagus, I had vibrant green hair with a silver streak, made myself taller, but kept the green eyes that had dots of silver that made them sparkle. I had a fun life with Uncle Sev: We created loopholes and didn’t get in trouble, we made different potions and practiced magic (sometimes dark magic since he is a Death Eater), and we talked about Hogwarts. 

But now it was nearing the first day of Hogwarts and Uncle Sev would have to leave to go to work. I had been going to the Malfoy’s since they were good friends. But, I couldn’t go there this year for one very specific reason of what happened LAST year. So, let’s go back in time to June 5th. 

Now, this day so happened to also be Draco’s birthday. Background information – Malfoy and I had never gotten along and whenever it was his birthday, I was basically invisible. But today, they basically made me their servant. I had to cook the meals, clean his room, etc. etc.. But, it wasn’t the Malfoy’s who made me their Servant-For-A-Day, it was Narcissa’s sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. She completely hated me, for what, I don’t know. At the beginning, I was fine to not be ignored. But, as the day went on, it got more and more frustrating because Malfoy took advantage of the power. When he told me to go clean the attic, I hit him over the head with the duster and somehow shut him up for the rest of the day. Not because I broke his jaw, but because I probably did magic and even if he tried to talk, no sound would come out. I was sent to my room for the rest of the day and didn’t get dinner. 

So, back to present time. Uncle Sev wanted to send me to the Malfoy’s again, but Draco was terrified of what would happen, so they said no. So, I got to go to Hogwarts this year! I got a wand so I could participate in class, I got an owl for a pet, and all the other necessary needs I might need in any class. Diagon Alley was the most beautiful place to shop. I could not believe that I had never been here before. I rode with the all the professors since I knew no other students, but I chose one of the house tables to sit at. It ended up being the Gryffindor table. I sat next to this red-haired kid who was Prefect. I said nothing but watched the Sorting. He sat next to another red-haired kid, who was younger. Another red-haired boy stood waiting to be sorted, and he too was sorted into Gryffindor. Then, when the feast began and Dumbledore told us to not go into the Forbidden Forest, the eldest red-haired boy who was Prefect and turned to me. 

“Excuse me,” he began, “but aren’t you new here? Why weren’t you sorted?” 

“I’m too young,” I replied. “I’m only 7, but I didn’t have a place to stay this year. The people I did stay with didn’t want me to come back since I caused a little chaos last year. You see, their child and I didn’t get along, so they told my uncle to find someone else. He couldn’t find anybody, so he allowed me to come here with him and basically take classes. It won’t apply to my time at Hogwarts and I won’t get out early, but I’ll get to still learn and take classes like you. I think it’s the best way to go to school – no pressure to pass a grade, but still get grades so you can learn. 

“Oh. I didn’t think you looked like a first year, but I couldn’t say for sure. Who’s your uncle?” 

“Snape.” He didn’t say anything, but his face hardened. I knew Uncle Sev had a bad reputation among every house except for Slytherin, but this boy seemed to absolutely hate him. I later found out it was a Gryffindor thing. 

Once this cloud passed, he said, “I can’t believe we haven’t introduced ourselves yet. I’m Bill Weasley, a fifth year and a Prefect,” he said while pointing at his prefect’s badge. 

“I’m Serena Snape. My parents abandoned me, so I ditched their name and took my uncle’s.” I had practiced this story many times, and there was no hint that I was lying. 

“I'm so sorry about that.” Bill replied. “I should introduce you to my brothers. This is Charlie,” he said, pointing to the boy who was sitting next to him the entire time, “and this is Percy,” who was the kid who was sorted. I acknowledged them both, but I knew I wouldn't get along with all three. Charlie welcomed me energetically, joking around saying I was ‘part of the family’. Percy was jealous that I was at Hogwarts at only 7 years old, and stiffly said hello. 

The feast ended and we went to the Gryffindor Tower, Bill in the lead. I stayed in pace with Charlie, keeping Percy behind. Charlie told me about the classes and Hogsmeade and Quidditch. He told me he was a seeker, and a brilliant one. He never lost a match for Gryffindor. That was when I decided in my mind that I would play Quidditch, and maybe, just maybe, join one of the house teams in one of these next four years. And, maybe I just did that. But, I’ll let you assume what you like. I truly believed that Hogwarts was where I was meant to be, and I couldn’t wait for classes to start.


	2. And Classes Have Only Just Begun

The next day, McGonagall passed the Gryffindors their schedules but skipped over me. I went up to her, upset, and asked, “Professor, why did I not get a schedule?” 

She looked at me surprised and answered, “I thought you would be in your uncle’s house and would have met with you to create your schedule, but I was obviously wrong. Please, follow me to my office and we will figure out your schedule.” We walked out of the Great Hall and to her office, and I was confused about why I had to meet her to create my schedule. We sat down and she looked at me. She didn’t say anything, so I began the conversation. 

“So, why do I not have a schedule?” 

McGonagall came back to her senses. “You must compose your own schedule.” 

I couldn’t believe what she just said. I couldn’t believe my luck! I didn’t have to be bored to death with first-year classes! I would have to later but save later for later. So, we worked together to formulate a class schedule for me, and I might have snuck in a N.E.W.T. class and an O.W.L. class too. So, here’s my schedule this year: 

Monday   
Charms, Potions, Flying, DADA, CoMC

Tuesday   
Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, DADA, Arithmancy

Wednesday   
Charms, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, CoMC

Thursday   
History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, DADA, Arithmancy

Friday   
Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, DADA, CoMC

McGonagall was a tad upset about the N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. classes, but she allowed it once I told her that Uncle Sev had taught me a lot. I got to have quite a few classes with Charlie since I didn’t do many first-year classes, but I still had to have History of Magic, Transfiguration, Flying, and Herbology with Percy, which wasn’t my favorite, but Flying Classes were probably the highlight of my week. This was the first Sunday of the school year, and we began classes Monday. This day was by far my favorite day of the schedule. So, I began with third-year charms with Charlie. We sat next to each other and worked together reviewing, for them, Wingarium Leviosa. Charlie and I started practicing on each other and it worked a little, but we were told off and had to stop. We started doing it then on the stack of books Flitwick stood on and completely lost it when he fell off. We got detention that day and lost 10 house points each. 

Next was N.E.W.T. level Potions. I walked in, avoiding Uncle Sev’s gaze, which was quite easy being a Metamorphomagus and becoming extremely short. I fixed my height before sitting down, but that was enough for Sev to see me. 

He looked at me, his countenance showing complete surprise, and asked me in his teacher voice (that’s what I call it when he talks smoothly and, as I think, mysteriously, and darkly), “Serena, what are you doing in this class? I would assume you would be in the third-year class, at most.” 

I was taken aback, but didn’t show it for the entire class full of seventh-years was staring at me, a 7-year old kid who could take classes. I replied, “You have taught me as much as these kids know, so I feel like I can pass this class just like these kids.” All the seventh-years were taken aback at being called kids and stared at me defiantly. I could care less – these Gryffindors meant nothing to me and I didn’t care how they felt. Sev looked back at me after silencing the murmuring class. 

“I will allow you to take this course, but if you fail the first test, I will have no option other to drop you down to the third-year's class. Do you understand?” 

I looked at him full of understanding, but also hinting that he wouldn’t ever do that. “Yes, Professor.” I immediately regretted saying “Professor”, but I thought “sir” would sound worse and wanted to be formal. Sev set us to brew the Draught of Living Death, an easy potion for the seventh-years because they brewed it last year. But, for me, it wasn’t just easy – I could have brewed it in my sleep. I was the first person to finish the potion, and I called over the judge. 

“Uncle Se – sorry, Professor Snape, I finished the potion. Would you like to check?” He looked up from his desk, showing surprise on his face, but trying to hide a grin of the chaos he would cause when he said my potion was perfect. 

“Gladly. But, if this isn’t perfect, expect a D and leaving this class.” He got up and moved over to my cauldron, a grin fully breaking his face, but he turned away so only I could see. “You don’t know how many enemies you are making among the Gryffindors,” he said using his Legillimency skills. 

“I know, but why not have some fun?” I responded. I could only talk to him, but I only needed to talk to him. 

“Ok then. All hell shall break loose,” he responded while looking at the class with his collected composure. “Anyone else like to say they brewed the potion perfectly already, or is Miss Snape the only one?” And true to what he predicted, everyone was quite upset, to say the least. The class was soon ended after this outburst, and because of this, they were all assigned a foot-long essay about the properties of the Draught of Living Death. They all glared at me as I made my way to the door, but heard my name said. I knew it was Uncle Sev, so I turned and went between all the students all the way in. 

“Yes?” I said, breaking the defiant expression and smiling. We both burst out laughing and didn’t stop until McGonagall came in. 

“Excuse me, Severus. Am I interrupting something?” she said with a confused expression. I perceived that she had never seen Uncle Sev crack a smile before. 

Sev composed himself and said, “I was just going to tell Serena to keep up the good work in the N.E.W.T. class. What is it that we need to talk about?” 

“Do you know that she already got detention?” 

His smile faded, and he turned to me, a look of disappointment in his eyes. “What did you do in Flitwick’s class?” 

“We practiced Wingardium Leviosa, and Charlie Weasley and I used the spell on his books and he ended up falling off,” I replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face and I broke out laughing after finishing the story. The laughing ceased quickly, however, since Uncle Sev was very disappointed. 

“Professor McGonagall is your Head of House. She is in charge of your punishment.” He looked away and walked back to his desk. I walked dejectedly back to the Gryffindor common room. I ran into Charlie to a chair in the back to start on homework for Charms. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Uncle Sev isn’t too happy with me. He’s the only person I try to impress, and he is completely disappointed in me.” A rebellious tear slipped from my eye, and he wiped it off my face. 

“It’ll be alright. We’ll keep the pranking to a minimum, OK? And don’t cry again. At least don’t cry around the others. This is good. I just don’t want them to make fun of you.” I agreed, and instead of doing homework, pranked the Gryffindors with Charlie. Everything was going just great. And then, there was flying class.


	3. Flying Class Chaos

As we were heading to our next class, Charlie to Defense Against the Dark Arts and me to Flying, we created a plan to add some excitement to Flying Class. 

“I bet you anything Percy will knock himself unconscious, so this should be brilliant!” 

“Percy’s that bad?” I questioned Charlie. 

“Yeah. Let’s review. When Hooch leaves, fly around the Quidditch Pitch. I should be able to see you. Then I’ll come out and we’ll let the show begin!” 

“Exactly. Well, see you then!” We separated paths. While walking back to join the class, and daydreamed that what Charlie said would happen, but another girl would lose control of her broom and break a bone. I hoped it was true. I then joined the first-years heading out to the training grounds and was stuck next to Percy. 

“So,” I asked him, “how good are you at riding brooms?” 

“Why do you care?” he responded but didn’t look too confident in himself. 

“I don’t,” I responded, and walked away. I smirked to myself. Charlie was definitely right. 

Madam Hooch had a line of brooms set out and smiled at me. She was the other teacher that really liked me. Most people are intimidated, but that “teacher” façade doesn't faze me. I hadn't talked to her much, but I still love her. If I created a family, she would be my mom and Sev would be my dad. There’s also Madam Pomfrey, or Poppy, and she would be the awesome aunt who is like my second mom. 

Back to class. Today, we would be mounting brooms. 

“Put your hand over your broom and say ‘Up’!” Madam Hooch began. First try, my broom flew into my hand. I was the only person. Everyone glared at me, being that young kid who can’t even officially go to Hogwarts. One by one, the others got their brooms to fly into their hands. Percy was last, and he was losing his patience. 

“COME UP YOU STUPID - “Percy was interrupted by the broom hitting him hard in the face, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious! Right after that, a Ravenclaw girl was strattling her broom, and she jumped when Percy was knocked unconscious right beside her, which caused her broom to take off. The broom bucked her off, and she dropped down on the ground also unconscious, but I was pretty sure she also had a broken leg. Madam Hooch was quite upset. 

“I will take these two to the hospital wing. If I find out that any one of you fly on your brooms, you will be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch.” Madam Hooch lifted both bodies and put them on stretchers she magicked with her wand and left. I then mounted my broom and flew towards the Quidditch Pitch with much yelling from the first-years that they would tell on me. I quickly flew back, and landed. A few seconds later, Charlie came flying out on his broom with a Snitch in hand. 

“All right first-years, watch and learn,” Charlie told them. We stood facing each other. He released the Snitch, and we waited 10 seconds before launching after it. It felt so good to have the wind blowing so fast across my face, blowing my hair back behind me. I was flying around, looking for a speck of gold, when I felt a nudge from behind. I turned around to see Charlie grinning. 

“Why are you bumping me?” I asked over the howl of the wind. 

“It’s not against the rules, if you do it right,” he said, his grin widening. I thought of something that could cause him a little trouble – I stopped. Sadly, that backfired and we both crashed and had to regain control before we also went to the hospital wing. And then I saw it – the golden Snitch. It was right in front of McGonagall’s window, however, and Uncle Sev was there too. But, I knew if I hesitated, Charlie would win and I would be annoyed for the rest of the week. Or forever by those who hate me. So, I went for it. Charlie obviously hadn’t spotted it because when I dove, he was surprised, but he soon saw what I saw. But, it was too late for him. I flew straight along the wall and zoomed across the window, grabbing the Snitch in the process. I landed with Charlie following behind, dumbfounded. 

“I can’t believe you beat me. I was expecting to win. No one has beaten me. Ever.” 

“Really?” I asked him. “I mean, I’ve never played before, so I just agreed because I thought it would be fun, not to break your streak of winning.” Charlie was about to respond when Uncle Sev came striding out to us. 

“Serena!” he called. I was sooooo scared I had disappointed him again. Twice in one day is not good at all. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to get detention or something not good. “Serena,” he said again, “I need to meet with you. Please follow me.” I looked at Charlie, but he was looking down avoiding being caught. So, I followed him with my head down. 

Right when we walked in the doors, he turned on me and said, “Is it true that you caught the Snitch before Weasley?” 

“Y-yes,” I stammered. I just realized that I was still holding the Snitch. 

“You can return that to him later,” Uncle Sev said, reading my mind. “Right now, I am going to try to convince the Slytherin captain to allow you to be on the team.” 

“Why would that be hard?” 

“Because no girl has ever played on the Slytherin team for as long as I can remember. And you don’t even go here officially yet. First-years can’t play yet, so they will probably say you can’t either, but they are in need of a seeker, and you can beat Weasley. He can’t pass you up.” 

But he could pass me up if he so desired. Maybe he would. Or maybe I would be allowed to play. Who knew what the captain would decide?


	4. Quidditch Dreams

We went to the Slytherin common room to find the captain. Don’t ask me his name. I never bothered to learn it. The only thing you will ever need to know about him is that he hates me and everyone in general if they are not perfect. Or Slytherins. If you aren’t a Slytherin, even if your godfather is the Head of House, you still will be hated for eternity. Even if you were never truly sorted. 

I’ve never actually described the Slytherin common room, have I? Well, it makes you feel like you were in a shipwreck far under the sea, maybe because the common room is actually under the lake. It is lighted with green flames, but still dim lighting. It reminded me of Malfoy Manor, what with the dim lighting and fancy furniture. Everything looked like they were groomed to be the best. Well, that is the impression every Slytherin gets. Snape walked up and asked to speak with the Slytherin team captain and we walked to Snape’s office. 

“So,” Uncle Sev began, “I heard you needed a Seeker for the team.” 

“Yeah,” replied the captain. He seemed to appear that this was a waste of time. “You have a suggestion?” 

“I do.” 

“Who?” 

“Serena.” 

… 

… 

… 

“She isn’t even a Slytherin!” was the first thing the captain said to break the akward silence. 

“She technically doesn’t even go here. She is too young. But, she is here, so why not allow it?” 

“She’s a girl. She’s a Gryffindor. She does NOT go to this school. There is NO WAY she will join our team,” said the captain, putting very strong emphasis on his words and making it very clear I don’t belong on their team. 

“Alright then. Good luck finding a suitable Seeker that can beat Weasley.” Uncle Sev said this with a knowing smirk to himself. 

Before the captain had fully left, he turned and asked, “She beat Weasley?” 

“Yes. Why else would I have brought you a Seeker if they were no good?” 

The captain looked amazed, but soon covered it up. “I’ll give her one chance. If she doesn’t beat Weasley when we play in the match, she’s off the team.” He then turned to me and said, “Be prepared to become friends with Madam Pomfrey.” He marched out of the room. 

I turned to Uncle Sev. “How did you know I beat Charlie?” 

“I saw you,” replied Uncle Sev. 

“How did you see me?” 

“With my eyes through a window.” 

“You were in McGonagall’s office?” 

“Talking about your detention. We decided that we would give you a free pass this time, by the way.” He was smiling the entire time. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Would you rather have detention?” he asked with a questioning look. 

“No! I’m just surprised you would do that. I mean, normally at home, you would keep your promises and make me keep that detention. I’m not complaining,” I said, relieved. 

“Well, be careful on the team. And try to stay on.” 

“Got it Uncle Sev. See you around!” I walked out of the room, almost skipping, but soon regaining my composure and making my way back to flying class. Then, all of a sudden, I am slammed into the wall, my face getting the hardest impact. I turned my face to the side so I could breathe properly, and I felt like I was looking at the world through a kaleidoscope. I tried to push back, but I couldn’t; he was too strong, or I was too short. I think it was the latter because I know I am very strong. I felt the person’s breath on my neck, and I was prepared for the worst, but I couldn’t fight or do anything to stop him, so I just waited for him to decide my fate while I stood there looking as defiant as I could even though I could barely stay upright and awake. 

“Girl, I bet 100 Galleons that you won’t beat Weasley.” He whispered, or rather breathed, in my ear. I thought he was smirking, but I couldn’t tell because my vision was blurring. 

“I bet 100 Galleons that I will beat Weasley,” I whispered back, my voice dripping with venom. 

“Yeah, probably because you’ll tell him to go easy on you by giving him 10 Galleons.” 

I was upset about him saying how poor the Weasley’s were. You insult my friend, and you will never know peace again, that’s my philosophy. I tried to move, but gave up just as soon as I started, my vision starting to get dimmer the more I moved. “I won’t bribe anyone to do anything for me. I can survive on my own.” I said this with even more venom than the last time. 

“Well, have fun losing 100 Galleons then. You will barely practice with all your visits to the hospital wing. Maybe we can arrange it to be your permanent residence.” He was almost laughing out loud at this point, which meant nothing good. 

I opened my mouth to argue, but his fist collided with my head, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing! This is my first time posting and I would love to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!
> 
> There might be some time between each post because I am VERY busy, so hang in there!


End file.
